


ever since we crossed that line

by Flavortext



Series: my google doc is called beaujester gay rights [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, remember how the first part had non sexual nudity? heres the sexual nudity, this is just smut man, tiefling anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavortext/pseuds/Flavortext
Summary: Sequel to "All I need darling, is a life in your shape". this is like 3k of sex idk what to say for myself (you're welcome)





	ever since we crossed that line

“I love you too, Jes.” Beau says, and it feels as easy and as right as breathing. Jester smiles, reaching up and pushing at a strand of Beau’s hair. 

“Is there room for me in there?” Jester asks, almost shy. Beau looks down at the tub, the film of bubbles around her. It would be a tight fit, but it’s certainly  _ possible.  _ And it’s not that she minds being pressed up against Jester. Quite the opposite. Beau nods, and Jester grins, pulling herself over the edge of the tub and plopping in with a sigh, pushing Beau’s legs to the side. Beau just watches her, aware faintly that her mouth is hanging open but unable to stop it. Jester is...beautiful. Her hair is loose and down, slightly wet from washing the bits of hair off. And, as Beau has been unable to forget since they stepped into the washroom, she’s  _ naked. _ Jester’s chest bobs up and down as she scrubs dirt from her arms and legs, not really sexual, but just...there, comfortable. It feels right, that she and Jester should be completely comfortable around each other like this. She looks down at herself, one leg bent to give Jester more room, breasts floating a little in the water, every scar and bruise on display. When Beau looks back up Jester is watching her. 

“Hey,” Jester says softly. She nudges at Beau’s side with her toes, making Beau laugh and flinch away. Jester catches her wrist and tugs her forward. “Come here,” She asks, and Beau does. It takes a moment of configuration and quite a bit of water splashing down to the floor, but Beau manages to straddle Jester’s legs, sitting back on her thighs and leaning forward so they’re nose to nose.  

“Hi.” Beau steals a kiss, light and short, before she rests her forehead against Jester’s. The tiefling keeps her eyes on her, studying like she’s drinking in every detail of Beau’s face. It would make her feel awkward or self conscious if this wasn’t Jester. Beau is content to let her eyes flutter closed, cup Jester’s face in hers and match their breaths together. Jester’s hands skim Beau’s sides, not tickling her but still sending a warm fuzzy feeling under her skin. Beau feels Jester’s forehead wrinkle and pulls away, to find Jester grinning mischievously. “‘Sup?” Beau asks, matching with a lazy smile of her own. 

“Oh, you know,” Jester hums, looking off the the side. Her hands wander, back down her sides to wrap around her hips, thumbs circling the bones there. Beau takes a steadying breath. 

“Jester,” She starts.

“What?” Jester asks innocently, tugging Beau a fraction of an inch closer. Beau laughs. 

“It might be easier to do this- well, anywhere but this tiny tub.” Beau lets her hands snake down to hold Jester’s shoulders. “If you want to really do this, that is.” 

“Do what?” Jester keeps up the act, inching Beau forward in her lap. Beau giggles and leans in, kissing Jester softly until she feels the woman’s hands go a little slack, lost in the sensation, before she leans back. Beau wrinkles her nose at Jester. 

“Have sex.” 

Jester manages a scandalized expression for a fraction of a second before she breaks out into giggles. Beau can’t do anything but smile lovingly at her until Jester recovers, wiping at her eyes. 

“I’d very much like to do that, Beauregard.” Jester says finally, wiggling under Beau to push herself up straight in the tub. 

“Okay.” Beau pecks Jester on the lips and stands, carefully removing herself from the tub (and okay, she doesn’t need to stretch her back and neck out, but if it gives Jester a good view of her backside, who’s to blame her). She towels off quickly, electing to just wrap the fuzzy cloth around herself instead of putting on her clothes again. Jester does the same, bundling their supplies and her dress up in an armful and clutching it all to her chest as she opens the door. Her tail flicks out from under the towel, catching Beau’s wrist and urging her to follow closely.

Beau opens the door to their room, steps inside and dumps her clothes in a pile by her pack. Before she can turn around to close the door after Jester there’s a clatter as the stuff in Jester’s arms hits the ground, and Beau finds herself pushed up against the door, feels it click and lock behind her, before her brain zeros in on the sensation of Jester’s mouth on hers. This kiss is much rougher, Jester making a low noise as she prods her tongue into Beau’s mouth, smiling against her as Beau lets her, gasping when Jester’s hands tug the towels that separate them away, letting the cloth pool at their feet. 

Beau is always struck at the coolness of Jester’s skin, not  _ cold _ but noticeably different from her own temperature, which must be rising by the second as Jester holds her against the rough wood of the door, her nails scratching against the back of Beau’s neck as she tips her down for a kiss, her other hand smoothing over Beau’s chest, ghosting over her breasts and stomach with a mind of its own. Jester’s tail comes up and wraps around her leg, the spade tip tickling her inner knee. Beau wraps her hands around Jester’s waist and tugs her until their are flush, Jester’s hand trapped in a fist in the center of her chest. Jester doesn’t seem to mind, instead making a little grunt in the back of her throat and doubling her efforts to kiss Beau within an inch of her life. For someone so new at this Jester learns lightning fast, Beau can almost feel when something clicks in Jester’s brain, moments before she repeats an angle that had Beau gasping or tries something new. Eventually Beau has to break away just to breath, peppering Jester’s cheeks with kisses while she catches her breath. Jester smiles, wiggling her hand free and wrapping both arms around Beau’s waist, hands resting a little south of decently on her lower back. 

“Fuck, Jester.” Beau pants, ducking her head to kiss along Jester’s jaw. Jester moves easily under her, tilting her head to the side to give Beau access to her neck and shoulders. Beau makes an effort to kiss every freckle there, losing track when Jester’s breath hiccups as she presses a kiss to her pulse point. Beau smiles against her skin and kisses the spot harder, drawing a little noise out of Jester. 

“That’s the idea.” Jester says, pushing away from Beau just slightly. Her hands slide forward to rest on Beau’s hips. “Can I?” Jester’s voice is quiet, whispered in the fading light through their window. Beau gulps and nods, before closing her eyes and returning to her journey across Jester’s neck and collar bone. It comes as a shock when Jester taps her fingers along the line of Beau’s hip and slowly into her curls, searching for only a second before her index finger finds wet heat. Jester circles up, giggling when she finds the right spot and Beau gasps against her skin. Beau rolls her hips on instinct, which makes Jester laugh, so she does it again. Jester moves her finger, sending white hot heat curling through Beau’s spine. Beau holds onto her, fingers indenting Jester’s sides before it occurs to her to make this less of a one sided thing. She sucks a last mark onto Jester’s shoulder before finding her mouth and kissing her, long and deep. Jester has slipped two fingers into her now, rolling her palm against Beau while she slowly works them inside her, every motion stealing Beau’s attempts at steady breathing. Beau grins into the kiss and moves her hands in unison, cupping Jester’s breast in one hand while her other hand slides home. 

Jester gasps into Beau’s mouth, quickly turning into a moan as Beau finds her clit and rubs it with two fingers.  _ Here _ Jester is warm, Beau notes, setting a steady rhythm of moving her fingers against Jester. Every circle brings out a moan, Jester rocking her hips against Beau’s hand and still attempting to keep her hand moving inside Beau. Beau clenches around her, reveling in the warmth spreading through her stomach and legs, before finally breaking the kiss. 

“Bed?” She says, blinking in the darkness that has started to settle as the sun sets. Jester looks up at her, eyes a little glazed over, and nods, withdrawing her hand from Beau. Beau wishes she was stronger, strong enough to heft Jester and deposit her on the bed, but she has to settle for shuffling them backwards until Jester’s legs hit the bed and she sits heavily tugging Beau down over her until she’s sitting in her lap. Beau tucks some stray hairs back around Jester’s horn, pausing as Jester’s breath catches. 

“Those are really sensitive.” Jester explains at Beau’s quizzical look. Beau tilts her head, running her fingers back over the base of Jester’s horn. The tiefling’s hands tighten on her hips. Beau does it again, a little harder, and Jester bucks up into her, mouth falling open as her eyes fall closed. “My tail too.” She says softly. Beau grins. 

“We’ll explore that, later. Right now I  _ need _ to know what you taste like, Jessie.” Beau says, leaning forward and pushing Jester back as she does, until she’s laying with her hair splayed out on the bed. 

“Oh,” Jester squeaks, flushing a deep purple from the neck up. “Okay, then.” She giggles and pulls Beau in for a kiss. Beau lets her control it for a moment, before she nips at Jester’s lip and then kisses her way down her jaw, along the line of her throat and over her chest. Jester gasps when Beau scrapes her teeth over a nipple, chest and hips pushing up into Beau, seeking more. Beau grins into Jester’s skin and continues down, until her nose brushes hair. She goes a little to the side, then, adjusting her posture where she kneels on the floor and nudging Jester’s thighs apart. They move willingly under her hands. 

Beau leaves a dark mark on the inside of Jester’s thigh, enjoying the way the tiefling’s breathing speeds up when her hand sinks back into her heat, thumb rolling over her clit. Jester’s hand reaches into Beau’s hair impatiently tugging at her a little, towards her center. Beau laughs and looks up at Jester, removing her hand. 

“This still good?” Beau asks, experimentally licking her fingers. Jester tastes strong but not at all bad, and the way her eyes go wide as Beau does that is extremely gratifying. 

“It’s  _ about  _ to be.” Jester says, head falling back again. Beau laughs, rolling her eyes, and presses one last kiss just above where Jester wants her before she sinks her tongue into wet heat. 

Beau, if she had to, would admit she’s pretty good at eating people out. She’s got a dextrous tongue (and as she thinks that, she remembers that Jester’s tongue is  _ forked _ , and she maybe shouldn’t analyse why that sends a pulse of arousal through her) and a good amount of practice. But it’s extremely flattering still, to hear how Jester  _ keens _ . She has to remind herself that Jester has never done this before, remind herself to go slow, though she plans to pull out all the stops. She laps up the taste of Jester and then licks up, pointing her tongue to roll over Jester’s clit. Jester whines and tightens her thighs on either side of Beau’s head, she has to push them aside a little with the arm that she’s wrapped under Jester’s knee. Jester seeks out Beau’s other hand, intertwining their fingers. Beau hums (which makes Jester make yet another intriguing noise) and sets back to work. 

It doesn’t take much longer for Beau to have Jester shaking under her, words in common and what she thinks must be infernal spilling out of Jester in a jumble as Beau licks her over and over. Beau gets some warning, a tightening of the grip in her hand and sudden silence before Jester makes a choked noise and shakes, bucking up against Beau. Beau holds her still and licks her through it, pressing kisses to Jester’s thighs when her head is finally pushed away. 

Beau sits up on her heels a little stretches out a crook in her neck, and waits for Jester to catch her breath. Jester finally tugs at her hand, pulling Beau up onto the bed beside her. 

“Thanks,” Jester says, which makes Beau laugh, which makes  _ Jester _ laugh. 

“You’re welcome?” Beau says, shaking her head. Jester dives in for a kiss, and Beau loses herself for a moment in the sweep of Jester’s tongue, the slight prick as she just barely bites Beau’s lip before drawing away. 

“My turn.” Is as the warning Beau gets, before she is tugged by strong arms up the bed, Jester swinging a leg over Beau’s hips and sliding a hand between her legs, slick and finding the right spot even quicker now to have Beau moaning. Jester kisses her again, eating up the sounds she makes, before Jester kisses Beau’s chin, down her jaw. Jester’s teeth brush over her throat and if Beau was any less far gone she’d be embarrassed by the noise it draws from her. Instead she bucks her hips against Jester’s hand and slides a hand over Jester’s back, finding the base of her tail and gripping it. Jester goes still for a moment, enough for Beau to wonder if she’s done something wrong, before Jester  _ whines _ and rolls her hips back. Beau gives her tail a few strokes, lost in the sensation of Jester’s fingers deep inside her, crooking forward at just the right spot. Jester finally shuffles down, kisses over Beau’s chest and stomach, and looks up at Beau from between her legs. 

“I’m kinda unsure how to do this, so just, tell me if I do something wrong.” Jester says, licking her lips ( _ forked tongue,  _ Beau’s brain tells her helpfully) before spreading Beau’s curls with her fingers and pressing her tongue flat against her. Beau moans, trying her best not to roll her hips too much, and shakes as Jester hums before starting to move. Jester takes what she’s learned from Beau, listening to the noises she makes as she licks and sucks. Beau lets her head fall back onto the pillows and strokes Jester’s hair, holding her where she wants her. Her thumb brushes Jester’s horn and Jester gasps, only for a second before returning with renewed vigor to Beau’s clit, her fingers pressing into her a little faster. Beau strokes Jester’s horn, feeling out each ridge and bump where it meets her scalp. 

It comes almost as a surprise to Beau when she comes, so lost in the slow tightening of her muscles as Jester licks and touches her. It shakes through her, her eyes screwed tight shut to the point of seeing stars. When she opens them Jester’s chin is resting on her stomach, watching Beau with lidded eyes. Beau smiles and tugs a little at Jester’s horn. 

“Can you finish from just that?” She says, after Jester moans and leans into the touch. Jester crawls up to lie next to Beau. 

“Sometimes,” Jester says softly, nuzzling into Beau’s shoulder. Beau rubs the horn, entranced. Jester rolls her hips a little against Beau’s thigh. 

“Do you want to?” Beau asks. Jester bites her lips and nods sharply. Beau grins, rolling onto her side so she can kiss her. Beau slides her thigh between Jester’s legs, lets her rock against it, and busies one hand on Jester’s horn while her other finds the base of Jester’s tail and strokes it. It doesn’t take much of that, Jester already sensitive, to have her crying out again. Jester bites Beau’s shoulder, rocking her hips against her until she’s too worn out to move. Beau smiles, tilting Jester’s chin up to press a kiss to her lips. 

“Good?” Beau asks when she draws away. 

“Very.” Jester says, settling her head back on Beau’s chest. Beau has to force herself away, just for a moment to grab a discarded towel and clean them both up before tossing it in the pile of dirty laundry they will need to take care of eventually. She returns to what she actually cares about that night- Jester’s arms. They tangle under the blanket, winding up with Beau tucked against Jester’s side, a tial around her thigh and arm over her waist. Beau rests her head on Jester’s shoulder and looks at her face, unsure if she’s asleep or just drifting. She’s never felt to sure of wanting something before, but now she knows. She loves Jester, and always will. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments much appreciated!!


End file.
